Wherever the Heart Takes Us
by slytherinDracolover
Summary: Astoria Greengrass loathes the Malfoy boy with an undying passion. Draco secretly loves her. Astoria has a crush on Harry Potter while the only feeling Potter has for her is annoyance. The Triwizard Tournament is coming up and Potter leaves to compete.
1. Chapter 1

By the way, yes, I know Astoria and Daphne Greengrass aren't twins but this is my fan-fiction, right? So I'm making them twins to fit in with the story xD I have to say... this is quite the challenge for me to write something like this lol anyway i hope anyone likes this Draco/Astoria fan-fiction! lol

Her hurried steps were barely audible as the loud horn of the Hogwarts Express train rang through everyone's ears alerting every single student that it was time to part from each of their loving families. Her feet led the way into one of the many doors of the packed train, slowly walking me down the halls as she rolled a heavy trunk full of her belongings behind her. She made sure to peak into every compartment as she helplessly tried finding one empty, but every single one of them turned out to be already taken with groups of cheerful students hugging each other. Everyone seemed happy and excited to be going back to Hogwarts while she was the only strange one that was loathing the idea of going back into the same old routines as last year.

It wasn't the terms nor the Professors, or the beautiful scene Hogwarts presented once you were close enough to set your eyes upon the enormous castle, or how when winter came and the wonderful snow gently fell covering everything on its way. No, it was one pure-blood boy that she hated with everything she had in her. She has loathed this certain boy every since her amber eyes gazed into his steel blue-gray ones back in their first year. Those deep eyes were the ones that stared back into hers right now with an annoyed scowl thrown her way.

"Oi! Get out of the way you filthy half-blood," Draco Malfoy faked wiping his black cloak as his evil eyes challenged hers. She scoffed in response staring right back into them knowing she wasn't a half-blood.

"Are you deaf, Greengrass? Or are you bloody deranged?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." She threw at him trying to take a step to the side so she could keep going down the hall, but he only turned and got in her way throwing her his signature smirk down at her.

"Oh, talking back now are we?," he chuckled amusingly at her. "I did not think you would ever talk back to me, Greengrass. You have always been a bloody coward." He spat out at her, his amusement now dying out, his anger growing high.

Her gaze wavered for a second before averting from his piercing one. Suddenly, the hallway floor seemed extremely interesting to her.

He chuckled once again before his hand reached up to take a tight grip on her chin making her look up at him, his eyes stared into hers as if to look for some kind of answer of some sort.

"I said, get out of my way you poor excuse of a pure-blood witch," his hand pushed away from her chin as if touching her was going to kill him, like she was some kind of deadly disease. He made sure not to touch her shoulder as he made his way past her and into one of the compartments that she oh so calmly dismissed earlier.

Left alone tending to her heart broken wounds, tears threatened to pour from her saddened eyes making a pool of her own sorrow as she made her way down the vacant halls. Everybody was already cheerfully grouped in their compartments leaving her to roam around in search for one on her own.

~*X*~

Meanwhile, Draco opened up the compartment door where his fellow Slytherin friends were located in. With his signature smirk splayed across his tasteful lips, he sat down next to one of his closest friends Blaize Zabini, who was so happily making fun of Draco's two idiot followers Crabbe and Goyle.

On the other hand, Pansy Parkinson pushed her chest up and pulled her hair out of the way as she temptingly threw a flirty smile at Draco from across the compartment bench, which he simply chose to ignore. The other Greengrass twin was sited next to Pansy as she snorted quietly to herself.

"If you keep it up, Pansy, you might just break your spine," Daphne playfully sent a small wink Pansy's way making Draco smirk even bigger. Pansy blushed and gave her an evil glare as a response before getting back to her normal self, beginning to run her fingers through her long, shiny, brown hair.

"Shut up, Daph!," she threw back at her before gazing adoringly at the gorgeous blond boy across from her.

"How was your summer, Draco? I hope it went lovely for you as it did for me. How is your father?"

"It went dandy, and my father is — well he is a Malfoy, he's excellent."

Pansy let out a small giggle, "Of course he is."

Draco refrained himself from rolling his now blue eyes (he was sitting close to the window therefore the sunlight glowed on his face) at her obvious fawning gesture over him. He was getting quite annoyed and disturbed by it.

"Anywho... What is the problem with your mangy sister?" He turned his head towards Daphne and waited patiently for an answer.

"That ugly hag is such a git. Always been jealous of me, mother never liked her, and father never noticed her," came as a reply from Daphne as she then turned her full attention to him.

His throaty chuckle filled the compartment making Blaize look away from the two idiots to look at him. He decided to join in in the spicy conversation.

"I certainly think she's rather beautiful, at least, she's better looking than you." Blaize smirked at Daphne while she scoffed loudly making sure of crossing her arms around her chest.

"She's the ugly duckling in my family! She never fits in anywhere, she's a Slytherin and even we do not like her. I'm her sister — twin sister and I despise her," said Daphne as a matter of fact.

Draco had to laugh at the look of discomfort she displayed. Slowly leaning in he rested his elbows on his knees as he lay his head on his hands before teasingly speaking, "Give it up, Greengrass, we all know you secretly adore your sister. You simply want to be in her skin."

"I do not!"

Anger filled Daphne's face as she jumped to her feet and stomped out of the compartment leaving the rest laughing at her dramatic retreat.

"She so does," this time Pansy was the one smirking evil-y watching her closest friend walk out.

~*X*~

Afterwards, the train came to a tight halt making a few bodies jerk forwards. Astoria jumped to her feet after making sure that every student were outside already and began to stroll up the small hall with the heavy trunk tightly held by her hand. Just as she reached the front of the train near the exit, someone stepped out of a compartment without notice and collided with her shoulder making her jerk to the right and slam against the wall. A small yelp flowed from her lips as she gazed into a pair of dark gray eyes.

"You bloody wench! Get out of my sight before I draw my wand and hex you." He made sure to clench his hand in a tight fist around his wand making his knuckles turn a shade lighter than their usual self.

Draco took a small step closer to her and glared into her eyes. For a moment there, he found himself getting sidetracked, looking deeply into her breathtaking eyes as he seemed to get lost in them. With skin as pale as hers, her eyes seemed to pop out and catch his attention even if it was from afar.

She looked so exquisite, divine even, even if she was displaying a horrified look on her gentle face. With her incredibly long and full lashes framing her amber eyes, and her soft light skin, her oval shaped head framed by her luscious long, chestnut colored hair. With a body such as hers, her hourglass figure could drive any man crazy.

He couldn't help himself any longer so he swiftly bowed his head towards hers capturing her plump-y parted lips with his own for a mere second. He just pressed them against hers before gaining back his conscience and pulled back harshly.

Her eyes were extremely wide as if they were about to roll out of their socket.

"Ma-Malfo-y?"

"You enjoyed that, did you not?"

"Wha-"

He shook his head pushing her away from his hold before turning on his heel and walking out of the silent train. He left Astoria to her lonely thought, she was surely shaken by what happened only minutes ago. With a deep breath, she tightened her grip on her trunk before resuming the stroll out of the train.

Her walk towards the carriage only took a few passing seconds before sitting down next to a scowling Draco. They were the only ones left, and they had to suffer the rest of the journey to the Hogwarts castle by themselves.

~*X*~

The grand feast in Grand Hall was done with, and the Headmaster Dumbledore allowed every single student to go to their houses; it was getting late and it was time for bed due to the start of school the next day.

Astoria silently made her way through the crowded halls following behind the group as they all made their way towards the Slytherin house. Walking though the dungeon, they all came to a brief halt as one of the cunning students spoke out the password.

"Bloody Baron."

The portrait soon flew open allowing free passage to them all.

Astoria walked down the darkly lighted by a green light common room and calmly started towards the girls dormitory on the left side of the room, but found herself stopping on the spot once she heard her name being called.

"Oi, Greengrass! Malfoy told us about your little assault on the train," Pansy Parkinson called out as she openly smirked.

A few snorts and chuckles were heard around the tense room.

"Did you not know that he's mine, you disgusting git?"

This time she shouted at Astoria.

"Huh? Did you!"

Pansy had the gut to grab her shoulder and shove her against the black wall making Astoria moaned in pain. Pansy chuckled evil-y.

"Keep your filthy lips off of him, or else I am going to-"

"You know what?" Astoria interrupted, eyes raging and her nose flaring in anger.

Pansy was about to speak when Astoria spoke again, "If he's so yours then you better tighten that leash of yours around his neck more, because I do not think him going around kissing other girls is saying that he cares about you or that it's even working."

"And I could care less of what you think. You are just some overly annoying piece of trash that will never get a hold of Malfoy. Want to know why? Because you are plain ugly!"

As soon as those words left Astoria a smirk played with her snarling lips as she watched Pansy crumble and break in front of the entire Slytherin house.

Ugly?, Pansy thought to herself as her dark eyes roamed throughout the entire common room, all eyes on her. Suddenly, she disliked the attention she was getting. She wanted to go to her dorm, hide under her bedsheets and cry her eyes out, and that's exactly what she was about to do. She ran towards the girls dormitory, making sure to lock the door not caring for the others girls things in there, before jumping on her bed.

Meanwhile, with Astoria. She was standing there watching as Pansy ran out, she took a deep breath before tearing her eyes from the girls' dormitory door, but only to land on a pair of amused eyes of Draco Malfoy. His signature smirk was visible to anyone that dared to glance his way, his arms were calmly draped around each other on his chest, and his legs were crossed as he leaned his right shoulder against the fireplace. He was pointedly staring right at her, not caring if anyone saw him doing so.

Taking a deep breath Astoria walked right out of the Slytherin house, her steps increasing in speed as she walked up the stairs of the dungeon and into the empty halls. She needed some fresh air.

The halls were silent and completely dark except for the small candle that swayed its way through the air. How odd, Astoria thought to herself as she carefully studied the flickering flames that gracefully flowed across her still figure. Just as she thought it could not get any stranger, a whispered curse filled her ears making her jerk around to find that the floating candle had crashed onto the floor. Her left eyebrow rose as she intently stared at it waiting for it to do something extraordinary, but nothing seemed to happen.

Sighing rather loudly, she twirled around and resumed her stroll down the hall, but once again, she had come to a complete and silent halt as she heard some quiet muttering from behind. Turning about she drew her wand out and mumbled a quick spell, and shockingly watched how out of nowhere Harry Potter suddenly stood in front of her —looking rather sheepish. Her eyes began to fill with rage and a snarl left her lips.

"What are you doing near the dungeons, Gryffindork?" She snapped viciously, studying his every move. She wasn't like any other cunning Slytherin in her year, she was somewhat nicer and the most humble of them all, but she was —after all— a Slytherin and the hatred she felt towards Potter only came natural for her.

"Lumos," she sharply said as her cold eyes didn't dare to waver as they gazed into his shocked ones, the candle he once held no longer had life.

He was strangely quiet and his breath kept gushing out harshly which only made Astoria even more enraged and confused.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me why you are wandering about in the halls at this time of night?," she mockingly began while she silently gazed at him.

"As I am well aware of, you are not a prefect."

Her head was held high and her pointy nose was lifted with her arms crossed over her great chest, she didn't hesitate to step closer to his warm body.

"And as I am very well aware off too, you are not a prefect either," he smirked down at her in response.

This only made her cheeks flush in anger. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Potter." She temptingly debated on whether she should or should not spit on his face.

"You better be careful with what you tempt to do around these places. You might get caught by someone... Maybe it will be me who stops you. Who know.s" She smirked triumphantly as his eyes began to waver before going back to their hard self.

"I —very much— doubt that," were his exact words before retreating and walking away from from her, going back to where he came from.

Astoria realized she was left alone once again and she let herself sigh while slumping her shoulders down. She didn't want to go back into the Slytherin common room and face everyone just yet. Suddenly, a low chuckle erupted from afar and her body tensed for a moment before twirling around again. She faced a pair of dark gray eyes and her heart began to beat a whole lot faster.

"That performance was bloody brilliant, aye, Greengrass?" Draco faked a smiled as his eyes devoured her plain face. She simply tore her weary eyes from his and decided to stroll away from him. It was way better to face the others than to face Malfoy on her own.

Just as she was about to take her first step down the stairs to the dungeon, Draco flew towards her and tightly held onto her forearm making her stop.

"Let go of me," she mumbled turning her head to get a good look at him through the darkness. He was just staring at her while she struggled to pull away from him. Draco slowly slid down the wall, sitting down on the first step of the staircase —making sure to pull her along with him— and made her sit in-between his spread legs without uttering a single word.

"Malf-"

He silently pushed his lips against hers, shutting her up doing so. This time, it wasn't like their other silent kiss they shared in the darkness, but he added passion and sweet lust to it making her —surprisingly— crave for more and lean into his soft touch. His lips gently caressed hers before leaving a deadly trail of feathery kisses along her jaw, his tongue licked down her pale neck, and his hands wandered about her waist.

This was all too intoxicating for her. Her self-conscience came back after a few passionate minutes scowling at herself for being shamefully weak. She was not supposed to give in to him so openly, she was way stronger than that; she was not supposed to enjoy his warm touches like she was yearning for, she was to repel and run from them, she was supposed to loath him, completely.

But if she hated him so much, why was she so willing to drive her minty tongue down is throat so freely?

She could not help herself but to moan in such pleasure as his mouth began to eagerly suck below her ear. "Shall we continue this somewhere else, Astoria?"

His overly husky voice held a small hint of roughness which awoke something powerful inside of her abdomen. She was left breathless so she decided to nod her head as a small reply, when a scrawny Filch appeared across the empty hall with a flickering lantern by his side glaring tiny holes at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Greengrass, what are you two kids doing in the halls at this time of hour?" he snapped angrily at the young witch-to-be and wizard-to-be before taking a sudden step closer to take a better look at what they were doing.

Draco had jumped to his feet —along with Astoria— and slid away from her shocked body.

"It is none of your bloody business," his signature smirk threatened to play across his lips as he coldly stared down at Filch.

Filch brought the rusty old lantern up so he could look at Astoria in the eye, deciding to ignore his rude reply.

"I wasn't feeling very well, and I asked Draco here," she gestured to Draco, "to accompany me to Madam Pumfrey, but I am feeling much better now," she quietly explained.

"Why in Merlin's sake were the two of you on the floor then?" Filch was getting annoyed with them.

"She fell." Draco simply answered.

Filch was quiet for a moment before sighing loudly, he said, "Very well then. Go back to bed."

After that, the two shaken students turned on their heels and rushed down the staircase, into the dungeons and up to their house. They stood in the middle of the empty common room before turning towards each other. Draco's handsome face held a cocky smirk as his eyes narrowed upon a rather looking pink-ish blob on the side of her delicate neck.

"You are bloody mine now, Greengrass."

Then he swiftly turned about strolling out of the room and into the boys dormitory leaving a dumbfounded Astoria with a heart beating insanely fast.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks flew by Astoria found herself sneaking out of her dormitory late at night just to enjoy the loneliness calmness the quiet halls presented her. She would make sure that every student and professor were already tucked into their rightful beds before using her wand to change into her normal, comfortable clothes, and just walking out the Slytherin common room.

As usual, no prefect was around at that time so she started towards the halls exit before walking towards her secret hiding place. It was a tree just high enough for her not to be seen by anyone once she has climbed its' branches. She wearily leaned her straining back against the trunk while she tilted her head backwards, allowing herself to gaze up at the glistening stars.

The tired teen allowed herself to get lost into that divine and faithful night as a familiar song began to flow beautifully from her slightly parted lips. The sweet melody rang through her mind as if she was listening to it from a nearby radio.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow…"

A few slow minutes passed and her favorite song was beginning to come to its end.

"Oh yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful. D'you know for you I bleed myself dry. For you I bleed myself dry. It's true look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you… Look at the stars, look how they shine for you."

She didn't know this but she was silently shedding a few tears as a dark cloud covered the bright light full of life that was named the Moon – completely. A stray and lifeless tear collided against her limp arms, which she immediately collected with her pale finger before laying her hand on her knee once again. She was very tired but it seemed like she could just stay up here for the rest of her sleepless nights. She simply didn't bother with it.

Days before that night, Headmaster Dumbledore commented about the competitions that were going to be held there in Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament. He had made sure to let his many students know that two other schools were going to be staying as guests as long as those competitions held life and were up and running.

The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Selected Champions compete in three tasks designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage, traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools. However, the tournament is extremely dangerous, and Champions have died while competing.

Astoria perfectly remembered Dumbledore's simple but precise words.

"_**Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks"**_

_**Every single student had become silent after his spoken words. It was clear that they all wanted a chance of proving themselves, but unfortunately only the students who were already seventeen years old could participate in such contest.**_

_**As for Astoria, she was only glad that the headmaster had allowed them to head back to their houses for bed time. She was eager to go to her special tree.**_

(. . .)

Everyone has been bustling about the Tournament ever since that special announcement and it was starting to annoy Astoria. The tough Durmstrang boys and the delicate Beauxbaton girls arrived early that afternoon and every Hogwarts student seemed to be fawning over their new arrivals.

_Pathetic_, that thought passed through her mind in a simple blink of an eye.

It seems as though everyone was obsessed with their newest guests and the oh so glorious tournament, that it suddenly became idiotic and plain stupid for her.

Even her dearest twin sister – note her sarcasm – was fancying some Durmstrang boy who did not give her the time of day and chose to avoid her every shot he got, but of course, her sister never gave up on a hard challenge.

_Such a hag_, again Astoria's thoughts played in her mind as she happily smirked to herself.

Her eyes wandered about her surroundings and became wide once gliding towards the Potter boy. She cocked a brow upwards as she silently watched him. He seemed very nervous and cautious as he paced back and forth up the path towards Hagrid's place.

"Why on Merlin's sake…" Astoria mumbled to herself as she gave a small push from the branch, leaping through the air before landing safely on the ground with a quiet grunt. She took small, lingering steps as she found herself following him about.

She began to jog quietly into the dark and mysterious forest as Potter had disappeared from her struggling sight. Grumble after grumble, she crossed her arms over her heaving chest. This was a tiring walk.

After a few more stomps of her foot, she started to hear voices up ahead so she hurried up her pace.

She noticed Hagrid near some bushes along with the Beauxbaton Headmistress staring at a few cages from afar. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when Harry poked his head out from under an invisibility cloak.

"Dragons!", he whispered at Hagrid once the Headmistress looked away from the big fellow, "We have to go against bloody dragons?"

Hagrid gave him a firm nod trying to look calm but Astoria could see passed it. He was scared for the Potter boy.

"I'm 'fraid so, Harry." He slightly bowed his head confused, "Didn't Ron tell you 'bout it?

Harry only shook his head, deep in thought.

"Oh… how odd, 'nyway, be careful, Harry."

The potter boy was about to reply when Headmistress walked back to Hagrid.

"Darling, to whom do you speak?" She cocked a delicate brow upwards as she gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"Uh… Nobody."

She quietly giggled and slowly leaned into his touch. "I must say, I truly enjoy your company."

Hagrid laughed throatily before giving her a crooked smiled, followed by a cheeky reply.

"I like… "

Their voices became a distant blur as Astoria walked away from the love scene they were sharing without getting noticed. Or so she thought.

"I thought I heard some sneaking around."

Harry's voice filled her ears before feeling a firm hand grab onto her shoulder, pulling her to a complete halt.

"Why have you been following me?"

Astoria gave him a careless shrug. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

He chuckled coldly, his eyes glaring at her calm face.  
>What do you want from me, Astoria? You seem very interested about my life a lot nowadays."<p>

Once again, she simply shrugged as an answer before twirling about wanting to be far away from him. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist making sure she wouldn't stomp away.

"Tell me", he demanded through his clenched teeth.

Sighing, she turned in his arms. Her eyes gazed up into his for an honest moment. She calmly said, "I have this strange crush on the boy who lived", then a smirk played with her luscious rosy lips.

He was silent, his mind going through every words she spoke before realization hit him. She was obviously lying through her mouth so he shoved away from her.

"So bloody hilarious. Now, tell me, really."

"I don't even know, Gryffindork." She decided to mock his house name.

He took a step back while openly rolling light blue eyes in annoyance.

"Merlin, you are mental!"

Shrugging to increase his frustration with her, she simply laughed then turned, and strolled away from him and the sleeping forest. She suddenly wanted to go back to bed.

(. . .)

Draco slammed the book he was recently fondling about with onto the useless pile on the desk, earning himself many scowls from the other students. He was trying to write an essay for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and he had no luck with finding any information on the Unbreakable vow. Everyone seemed to have already been done with it and he was the only fool having problems writing it.

He groaned in frustration as he noticed yet another one of his classmates finish writing the bomb of a special assignment from across the room.

Where was his head in?

This isn't like him to have trouble with any of the school work. If his father heard about this slight academic problem, he would surely flip and be dead without a head by the end of this school year.

He rolled his eyes.

_I bet Blaize is already done with this idiotic essay_, he chuckled to himself as he stood up from his warm chair, finally giving up. He has been stuck inside the library since that morning and he was bloody wasting his Saturday in there.

Draco found himself strutting out of the room, turning to his left and heading towards his Slytherin house. He was hoping it was vacant for him to relax and enjoy what was left of his cruddy weekend. With all the commotion about The Triwizard Tournament, it was impossible for him just to lie down to rest his eyes and just be.

"Bloody Baron." He stated waiting for the portrait to open up for him.

With all his calm, he slid across the room and sat down on the green couch in the middle of the room.

Right before his gray eyes were going to close for a rest, Crabbe and Goyle stumbled into the quiet room while carrying a bunch of muffins and a turkey leg wrapped in a napkin.

Goyle began to laugh rather loudly as Crabbe's turkey leg slipped from his greasy fingers. Crabbe only shoved Goyle making all of his different types of muffins drop to the carpeted floor.

"Oi! You dropped my food, you goon." Goyle whined annoyingly.

"Well, you made me drop my leg!" Crabbe glared at his idiot of a best friend.

Goyle was about to reply back to him when Draco had enough of their foolishness. He jumped to his feet making his presence known to the two stupid fools.

"Bloody hell! Don't you two ever tire of eating?"

Draco yelled expressing how extremely irritated he felt about them.

"Both of you look and act like a pair of pigs! So barbaric", he exclaimed before jolting out of the house. His arms were crossed across his tight, muscular and his face held a hard scowl to it.

This is not how he planned to spend his Saturday night. His finely dressed feet stomped their way towards the halls before leading him to an enormous window that presented him with a view of the hollow night.

As his glistening eyes gazed up at the bright stars, his wandering thoughts went to his little Greengrass frenemy. He needed to quench the ferocious hunger that he strongly felt for her.

Something about that witch made his heart flutter about and his insides tighten whenever he locked eyes with her, or the need to be near her, to simply touch her. As cliché as that sounded, it was all true.

He had not seen her all day and he was beginning to get concerned about her well being. Maybe she was stuck inside the girls' dormitory writing that stupid essay he too had yet to write. Or maybe she was already in bed, where he's supposed to be.

Or was she somehow avoiding him? He hadn't seen her since that night they shared that passionate moment a few weeks ago and it was starting to worry him.  
>"Mhm…"<p>

This was mental. Who said anything about love being easy? Especially when you are always being mean to the one you love. Wait. That is mental!

_Who in their right minds would be mean to the woman they love?_

"I would." Draco whispered into the loneliness of the night.

_Why?_

"Because I'm a bloody nincompoop."

"Draco", came the questioning voice of none other than: Astoria bloody Greengrass.

_My love._

"Why are you talking on your own?"

He bit his lips nervously before composing his face back into his expressionless one. No smirk shown. He was somewhat a master in hiding his true feelings. When Draco decides to pulls his strong barriers up, there's not one single soul that can unravel them and know what he is truly feeling from the inside.


End file.
